Nothing Else Matters
by brookelupinx
Summary: Alexandria Snape is Severus Snape's twin sister and is starting her sixth year of Hogwarts. A timid and insecure girl, she is bullied by father and her peers at school. When a certain sandy-haired marauder with a furry little problem intervenes one day, her life goes in a direction she never expected. - Also published on Quotev and Wattpad-
1. Meet Alex

Meet Alex

Name: Alexandria Kayli Snape  
Nickname(s): Alex  
House: Gryffindor  
Age: 15  
Birthday: October 8th  
Year: 6  
Family: Eileen Snape (Mother-Deceased), Tobias Snape (Father-Abusive), Severus Snape (Twin Brother)  
Best Friend(s): Lily Evans, Severus Snape  
Friend(s): Molly Prewett  
Enemies: Lucius Malfoy, Most Slytherins, Jonathon Crabbe, Nathan Goyle, The Carrow Twins, Bellatrix Black, and Howard Lestrange  
Looks: Long black hair, grey eyes, skinny, short  
Personality: Quiet, Bookworm, Pranker, Stubborn


	2. Chapter 1

*Alex's POV*

Me and Sev were walking onto the train to Hogwarts for our 6th year. I was excited...not. Slytherins always bully me and I hate it. Me and Severus split ways when he went into a compartment with Lucius and Bellatrix. He hangs out with them even though they bully me but I don't mind because he doesn't know that they do. I went to go find Lily. I spotted red hair going into a compartment up ahead I was about to go in but she was in there with the Mauraders. They don't bully me thankfully but I don't want to give them a chance to. I walked ahead and entered a compartment with nobody else in it. I was reading a book until I heard the door to the compartment slide open. I looked up. Oh no. It's Lucius and Bellatrix.

Lucius sneered at me, "Look! It's Snapeipoo, reading her darling book!" Bellatrix giggled evily, "Yeah, what are you reading stupid?" I didn't answer, maybe if I continued reading they would leave me alone and go find someone else to bother. They obviously didn't like that, "Can't you hear me, Dumbo?" Lucius asked me. I replied, "Of course I can hear you, I'm not deaf." Bellatrix held out her hand for it. I handed it over willingly. If I gave it to her maybe she wouldn't hit me. She took it and a evil smile came across her screwed up face. I was wrong and I braced myself for the pain and it came soon enough. She had slapped me.

She laughed cruelly, "Did it hurt, idiot?" I didn't respond. She punched me in the stomach. I didn't whimper or cry out as that would give her the satisfaction of hurting me. Lucius looked at a little shocked at my lack of a reaction, "Why aren't you screaming? Is your mouth screwed up, Snape?" I giggled, a burst of confidence soaring through me, "No. But yours is." I got a few kicks in the face for that one, and I started bleeding. Fortunately, they didn't stay much longer before exiting the compartment and leaving me alone. I picked up my book that had been carelessly thrown on the floor and stepped on. I sighed. Now you know why I don't like coming to school... I headed towards the girls changing rooms so I could clean the blood off my face and change into my robes. Lily would go off on them if she saw me. I mean I already had bruises on me from my dad beating me, but Lily didn't know about that. Severus tried to stop him from hurting me but I convinced him to not to because then he would get beat too.

I cleaned myself up and hoped Lily wouldn't notice the bruises on my face...I was wrong. As soon as I got off the train Lily found me and was shocked at the way my face looked, "What happened to you?" I didn't think it was that bad, but obviously that's not the case. I lied through my teeth, "Tripped this summer..." Lily rolled her eyes, "That's obviously not what happened." I heard Severus call from behind Lily and I, "Hey!" He said happily, but that all changed when he saw my face, "What happened?!" He nearly screamed at me. Lily rolled her eyes again, "She said she tripped this summer." Severus scoffed at that, "You didn't trip, Alex. Those cuts weren't there when we got on the train!" I sighed, "Nothing happened, okay?" Severus shook his head, "I'm finding out what's going on." We walked into the Great Hall and I thought, "Will it ever stop?"


	3. Chapter 2

*Alex's POV*

I woke up sore and it hurt to move. Why? .Then I remembered - Bellatrix and Lucius beat yesterday after being abused by my dad all summer. I bet you're wondering why he beats me? You see, my dad is a Death Eater and a pureblood maniac. When he found out I was best friends with Lily, a muggle-born, he beat me but my mum tried to stop him. He was drunk and didn't care who he hit. He finally beat my sweet, caring mother to death. I didn't dare tell him that Severus was friends with Lils too. As soon as my mum dropped to the ground, Severus and I ran over to her crying in pure shock. After dad got sobered up he decided that mum's death was my fault. Which it was, I guess. Anyways, he beat me for it. Severus stuck up for me everytime and got beaten too. I finally told him to give it up, because it wasn't making a difference. He finally reluctantly agreed. He really didn't like his twin being hurt. I refuse to tell him about Bellatrix, Lucius and the other Slytherins hurting me because well...He'd do the same thing. He needs his friends and he unlike me actually has more than three. I got up, got dressed, and walked downstairs. At least Lucius and Bellatrix couldn't bother me in the Gryffindor Common Room. I found a seat next to Lily in the Great Hall; She was sitting with Molly Prewett. I sat down, "Morning!" "Morning, Alex!" They returned. A simple silence ensued before Lily spoke up again, "I'm going to find out what happened to you yesterday! Don't think I forgot..."

I cringed. No. She. Could. Not. Find. Out. She'd tell Sev and he'd go on about how dad beats me too. Then we'd probably be thrown in a foster home or orphanage because Lily wouldn't want us to stay there with him. She would probably tell old Dumbledore too. I scoffed, "But nothing happened!" Molly joined in this time around, "That's not what the bruises on your face say, Al!" "I tripped!" Lily shook her head, "No way! That's not what Severus said!" I shook my head and she just sighed, "We just want to help you!" "I know and I appreciate it, but I'm not telling you!" Me, Lily, and Molly got up and walked from the table. We got outside the Great Hall and parted ways. Me and Lils to the dungeons for potions and Molly to the Astronomy tower. We got in the class and I mentally growned when I saw we shared this class with the Slytherins. I sat beside Lily and another random Gryffindor girl. No way was I going to let them notice me.

Slughorn started class, "Okay, class! Today we're learning about the Draught of Living Death. Anybody want to guess what it is?" Nobody raised their hands, not even Lily, which is surprising! Slughorn droned on and on about the Draught Of Living Death when a piece of paper hit me. I picked it up and read it.

 _Snape,  
Meet us at the Black Lake at 7 o'clock tonight. Or else.  
Drop dead,  
Lucius & Bellatrix_

I hid it from Lily. She would flip if she read it. I decided not to go though, I didn't care whether they beat me really hard or not. I already got beat enough at home to have enough endurance not to scream. I was going to pull a prank instead.

It was just after classes and I had set up my prank for Bellatrix and Lucius and was running toward the Gryffindor Common Room. I had it set up that their robes would turn red and gold...along with their entire body, hair, eyes, shoes, and other clothes. I was just about to the Common Room taking the path that led from the Library. Nobody went there except me and a few other Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. An unknown voice from behind me said, "Well, well, well. I hate to be the one to tell you this Snape, but we know you did this to us!" I immediately freaked out, it sounded like a girl so it must be a maroon and gold Bellatrix. I slowly turned around, "I would never..." Lucius cut me off, "Whatever Snape. We know you did it." Bellatrix cut in, "Because you didn't SHOW UP! We told you it'd get worse this time!" Lucius evilly laughed, "And it will!" I simply turned around and started walking away.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING," Bellatrix yelled after me, "Common Room!" I yelled over my shoulder. Wow, my confidence has just been soaring the past couple of days. Lucius put a hand roughly on my shoulder, "We weren't done." I brushed away his hand, "Oh, I think we were." They looked shocked at what I said but soon put those feelings aside and smiled evilly at me. Great. "I'm gonna get you Snape!" Bellatrix screamed at me. She came at me and punched me in the stomach. I looked up and was going to defend myself but she was too fast. As soon as I looked up I got hit in the face. I heard a deafening crack come from my nose but I didn't scream. Lucius came at me and tackled me to the ground. I looked up into his red and gold face and spit. He smacked me and I looked at him with a look of pure hatred. "SCREAM SNAPE!" Lucius yelled at me. Bellatrix and Lucius punched me again and again. Kicked me in the face. Stepped on my chest. Pushed me to the ground. I didn't scream. Soon, they found that muggle fighting wasn't enough.

"Stupefy!" Bellatrix screamed. I fell to the ground with a sickening crunch coming from my right leg. Couldn't walk or smell, how wonderful. Luckily, her spell wasn't strong enough to knock me out. I didn't cry out... Soon enough.. Lucius aimed his wand at me, "Stup-" An unknown voice cut him off, "LEAVE HER ALONE!" My tormentors whipped around which gave me time to half stand because Bellatrix's concentration on the curse had broken, "Why should we, Lupin?" Lucius said. Oh, it was a Marauder! "Because she didn't do anything to you!" Lupin defended. "She was sorted into Gryffindor! And hangs around those with dirty blood!" Bellatrix roared. "...And?" Lupin replied. Lucius spoke this time, "Her entire family has been in Slytherin. It's a disgrace for her to act as she does." Lupin turned to look at me, "What's your name?" "Alexandria." "Come along, Alexandria."

I began walking away with my savior. I stumbled a bit but he wrapped his arm around my shoulders to help me stay up. "Please call me Alex," I asked him. "Okay.." he replied back and yelled over his shoulder at the two Slytherins, "If I catch you doing this again, maroon and gold bodies will be the smallest of your problems!" "Thank you!" I said with so much gratitude towards him. "How long have they been doing that?" He asked, "Since first year." I replied, "And you haven't told Dumbledore?" "Then they'd hurt my brother, and I don't want to bother him with my problems as I'm sure he has enough to worry about." "Well, I'm Remus Lupin, currently taking Alexandria..." He trailed off, waiting for me to say my surname, "Snape." I filled in, "...Snape to the Hospital Wing." I asked him a question that had been on my mind for a while, "Why'd you help me?" He scoffed, "You honestly think I'd walk by and let them cast spells on you and beat you up?" "You wouldn't be the first." "Well, Alex, we're at the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey!" Madam Pomfrey came out fastly and helped me to a bed, hurriedly while asking Remus what happened. That's when I blacked out...


	4. Chapter 3

*Alex's POV*

I woke up in the Hospital Wing and both of my hands were occupied. I slightly opened my eyes to see Severus holding one hand and Lily holding the other. They were both asleep. I wonder what time it is.. I looked at a clock and it read 5:46 AM. Wonderful. I sat up trying not to wake up my only friends that were clutching my hands like I was dying. I looked up and saw another person asleep. Remus Lupin, the Marauder who had saved me from Lucius and Bellatrix. I must thank him. I silently squeezed Lily and Severus' hands. Their eyes quickly fluttered open, "MADAM POMFREY!" Severus yelled. "Thanks, Sev, now I have a headache too!" Severus looked at my sheepishly, "Sorry Al.." Madam Pomfrey, the new healer at school, burst in the room. She tended to my wounds and as she did so, Remus woke up, I immediately began thanking him profusely to which he replied, "Oh, you're welcome Alex." Lily looked at Remus sceptically, "What exactly did you save her from, Lupin?" He looked at me for my permission to tell what had happened, to which I nodded, "Well I was heading back to the Common Room from the Library, taking the secret passageway. I was nearly there when I heard somebody yelling 'Stupefy,' and I ran as fast as I could to where it was coming from. I saw Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black casting spells on Alex. She had been stupefied once and was about to be again when I yelled for them to stop. I helped her here and I guess someone told you guys something because you showed up about 10 minutes after we did."

After Remus told them that Severus growled, "Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix Black?!" Lily freaked, "I'm gonna kill them!" I shook my head, "Please don't. They don't deserve that!" Madam Pomfrey entered the conversation, "I will see to it that Ms. Black and Mr. Malfoy have a month or two of detention and that they won't bother you again, Ms. Snape." I sighed, "May I go?" She nodded, "Yes dear. But, Ms. Snape, if your nose or leg begins to hurt come straight here." "Yes ma'am." I got up and Severus hugged me, "Are you okay, Alex?" "I'm fine!" "Well, come get me if you need me lil sis. Oh. And thanks, Lupin." Lily hugged me as well, "I need to study.. Bye Alex! Come get me if you need me." "Bye Lils!" I replied and me and Remus walked to the Common Room, him saying the password.

"I think we could be good friends, Alex." Remus said as we entered the Gryffindor Common Room, "Me too!" I replied. He started going up the stairs to the boys dorms, "Would you like to meet my other friends?" "Sure!" He led me the rest of the way up and took me into what I presumed was his dorm. There were 3 guys in there playing Wizard Chess. Well, two were playing and one was watching. One of the guys with long black hair eyed me up and down, "Remus! Who's the chick?" I rolled my eyes as the one with glasses spoke, "Is she your girlfriend?" He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. Remus just shook his head, "No, she's Alexandria-" "And you can call me Alex." I stepped in. This guy that looked oddly similar to a rat looked at me and Remus, "Why'd you bring her here?" "Because she's cool and I thought you guys would like her." Remus replied.

The guy with long black hair looked at me, "Hi, love. I'm Sirius Black." Then the guy that wore glasses introduced himself, "James Potter." Finally, rat boy introduced himself, "P-Peter Pettigrew." I smiled, "Nice to meet you! I'm Alexandria Snape." Suddenly the three boys' eyes darkened... I wonder why. It disappeared when I asked a question, "Do you guys prank?" "YES!" James exclaimed. I smirked, "Did you ever get blamed for ones you didn't do?" Sirius nodded and James laughed, "Like the red and gold glitter on the Slytherins? That was genius!" Remus grinned, "Or, the cupcakes with polyjuice potion filling that turned Crabbe and Goyle into girls?! Awesome!" Peter jumped in as well, "W-What about the one with Lucius and bright pink hair? Perfect!" Sirius shook his head, "But the best one was putting love potion in Slughorn's pumpkin juice, making him follow Malfoy around like a lovesick puppy!" I smirked, "Well, that was all me, boys." "WOAH!" James yelled. "They're starting to like you," Remus whispered. "We love you! That's epic!" Sirius yelled, causing me to laugh, "Thanks!" James smirked, "I have an idea?" I raised my eyebrows questioningly. "TRUTH OR DARE!" He grinned. "Yes!" I yelled.


	5. Chapter 4

*Alex's POV*

YES! I haven't played truth or dare since like 1st year! This game never gets old. Sirius went first, "Moony! Truth or dare?" "Dare," Remus smirked. "I dare you to drink water out of the toilet!" Gross! Much to my dismay, he did it and came back gasping for air dramatically and immediately grabbed the mouthwash. Their toilet looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a while. Boys... "Alex, truth or dare?" "Truth!" Remus thought for a minute, "Are you related to Severus Snape?" I nodded, "Yeah, he's my twin brother. James?" "Dare!" James chuckled. I smirked, "I dare you to go up to my brother and tell him you love him." I saw a small smirk play on Jame's lips, so I continued, "..And! You can't tell him it's a dare either." James groaned loudly, "You already know me so well!" I laughed and led the boys to the dungeons and spotted my brother about to go inside, "Sev!" I caught his attention, "Hey sis!" He replied. "James...?" James sighed, "I love you, Snape." I lost it then. I was laughing so hard Remus had to halfway carry me the whole way back to the Common Room. I was still laughing when we got back to the guy's dorm and continued playing.

"Peter?" James asked. "Truth." "Is it true you have a girlfriend?" "No." We all rolled our eyes. Peter turned to Sirius, "Truth or dare, Sirius?" "Dare! A Black never backs down from a challenge." I laughed. "I dare you to turn down your fan girls for an entire day!" The blood drained from Sirius' face, "But - you can't be serious?!" I laughed and took the opportunity in front of me, "No! Cause you are, stupid!" (get it?) "But I'm serious!" He retorted. "We know!" I laughed, clutching my sides. Sirius thought for a minute, "Fine. I'm grave!" I shook my head, "No! You're Sirius!"

Haha, me and Sirius got into a wrestling match and surprisingly, I won. I know we're going to be best friends; I can see it.

Sorry it's so short!


	6. Chapter 5

*Alex's POV*

It's been about 6 months since I first met the Marauders and we're the best of friends. We do everything together. I've become really close to Remus and I think I fancy him a bit. Anyways, we are walking out by the Black Lake and I see my brother, and the Marauders walk over to him. James starts off in a teasing voice, "Hey Snivillus!" "How you doing there, Sniv?" Sirius continues. Severus shakes his head, "Leave me alone!" James rolls his eyes, "And why should we?" "Because I-I-I'll..." Severus trailed off, "Exactly Snivs. Nothing!" Sirius said and James cast the first spell, "Levicorpius!" Suddenly my twin brother was hoisted into the air by his ankles. "JAMES! STOP!" I cried, refusing to let them do this, "Why Alex?" "Because he's my brother!" James scoffed, "And..?" Remus came up beside me, "Put Severus down James." James chuckled, "Sticking up for ole Snivillus, eh Moony?" I was tired of this chit chat, "DANG IT JAMES, PUT MY BLOODY BROTHER DOWN!" James shook his head, "No!" I muttered, "Git," under my breath. Remus tried to reason with James, "Come on James! Put him down! You know this isn't right." Sirius rolled his eyes at us, "No, keep him up Prongs!" I'm so done with this, "Fine, be that way! Stupefy!" I aimed my spell directly at James, and it hit him sending him flying back. I love him and he's my best friend, but Severus is the only family I have that loves me. I ran and caught my brother who was surprisingly light. I put him down with the help of Remus.

"Are you okay, Sev?" I asked as I brushed some dirt off of him. Severus looked at me, his eyes cold, "I don't need the help of my stupid little Gryffindork sister." I was shocked, what did he just say to me? "W-What?" I stammered. Sev gritted his teeth and said in the most hateful voice, "I don't need your help, stupid. You're nothing. You did nothing to help me. You should have left me handle it, all you EVER do is make things worse, you're so worthless." He walked away from me after that last remark. A tear escaped my eyes, what did I do to deserve that? Maybe because it's true... I looked up and through my tear-filled eyes I saw Remus march up to Severus, grab him by the shoulders, swing him around, and punch him square in the nose. Then he came running back to me and more tears were coming out by the second, Remus pulled me into a hug, "Shh... He didn't mean it, Al." I struggled to talk through my tears, "Then why'd he say it?" I cried a little harder and James got up and joined the hug, followed by Sirius and Peter. Soon, I was no longer crying and was walking back to the boy's dorm.

"I'm sorry, James." I apologized, but James returned it, "No, I'm sorry. I should have stopped and then he wouldn't have been so hateful and rude to you." We got to the boy's dorm and I said good night, although it was merely four o'clock in the afternoon. Remus looked at me, concerned, "Do you want me to come and get you for dinner?" "No, that's okay. I just want to be alone." I replied, I just wanted to go lie down. James furrowed his eyebrows, "You sure?" I nodded, "Yep!" Sirius sighed, "Okay, Alex. You know where to find us." Sirius hugged me and I trudged up to the girl's dorm and crawled in bed hoping my big brother didn't hate me.

*Sirius' POV*

Remus looked at Alex, "Do you want me to come and get you for dinner?" She looked at him a little sadly, "No, that's okay." She looked exhausted and drained. James gave her this worried look and asked her, "You sure?" to which she nodded, "Yep!" I sighed, "Okay, Alex. You know where to find us," I quickly hugged her and she stalked off to her dorm. Ugh, I fancy her! I can't help it! I looked up and Moony was giving me the evil eye... I wonder why...


	7. Chapter 6

*Alex's POV*

I woke up the next day at around three in the morning. I wasn't surprised since I went to bed at four in the afternoon yesterday. I got up and was careful not to wake up Lily or Molly. I walked to the Common Room and saw somebody sitting on the couch. Great. I wanted to be alone. Whatever, maybe they were asleep... I walked over their and saw...Remus! He was awake, "Hey Kay." He greeted me. "New nickname, huh?" I replied and he nodded, "Yep! How are you feeling?" I sighed and looked at the floor, "Do you think he hates me?" Remus scoffed, "I don't know who could hate you!" Sadness filled me as I shook my head, "But... He said that stuff about me." Remus rolled his eyes, "He's probably upset because you hurt his ego. No guy wants his little sister saving him. I guess to him it's degrading if a girl saves a guy. But, he'll get over it." I smiled, "You're my best friend, you know that?" He chuckled and wrapped me in a hug, "I do now. You're my best friend too." I fell asleep with my head on his chest and I felt him chuckle once more before sleep completely overcame me.

******

An unknown voice woke my with a start, "Moony?" They cried out. I opened my eyes. James and Sirius were standing over me and Remus, I guess he had fallen asleep at some point too. I groaned, "Go away!" Sirius smirked, "So... What happened last night?" He asked as he wriggled his eyebrows, "Ew, Sirius! Nothing! I couldn't sleep so I came down here. Remus was already here so we talked and I guess we fell asleep." "Okaaaaaayyyy," James said unconvinced. Remus had woke up by now, I guess, because he jumped in, defending us, "That's what happened!" James rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

I went upstairs to my dorm and saw Lily grinning at me. Then she looked me in the eyes and noticed something was wrong. That's what happens when you've been best friends for 6 years, "What's wrong Al?" I sighed and sat on my bed, "Well.. I stopped James and Sirius from teasing my brother and then Severus told me he didn't need any help from his "stupid little Gryffindork sister," said I was nothing, worthless, and all I did was make things worse..." I trailed off, not wanting to tell anymore. Lily hurried over to me and engulfed me in a hug, "Oh, Alex!" She exclaimed, "I'm sorry!" I stood up and got dressed, "I'm okay, really Lils. But thanks." I hugged her once more before going back downstairs.

We went to breakfast and I was walking out the door of the Great Hall when I saw that Remus had my brother by the collar pushed against the wall. What the heck? Remus had the most serious tone I'd ever heard, "Apologize. To. Her." Severus rolled his eyes and said all snottily, "Why should I?" Remus pushed him into the wall again, "She was only trying to help!" Sev scoffed, "Help? All she did was make things worse! Now I get teased all the time. She's done quite enough." Remus was obviously pissed, "How do you think SHE felt when she went six YEARS here dealing with being bullied and never once whined. I think you can handle a couple of days of it. So, apologize. You've upset her and I can't stand to see her upset. The next time you see her, you best apologize." Remus let Severus down and I pretended like I had just walked out of the Great Hall, "Hey Remus!" I lowered my voice, obviously upset, "Severus." Severus looked me in the eyes, "I need to talk to you Alex."

"Okay. See you in Charms, Remus!" I called after Remus as he left to give us some privacy. "Bye Kay!" He called over his shoulder. When we were alone, Severus looked at me, "I'm so sorry, Alex. I truly am!" I rolled my eyes, "Prove it." "Come on! You're the best sister in the world and the best twin anybody could wish for. I wouldn't trade you for the world. I'm sorry I let my ego come between us." I hugged him. Even though Remus forced him to apologize to me, he sounded halfway sincere, "Fine. I forgive you, Sev. Love you, bro." Severus hugged me back, "I love you too, sis." Finally. Somebody has the guts to apologize to me for treating me like dirt. None of the Slytherins have nor will apologize.


	8. Chapter 7

*Alex's POV*

We were getting ready for OWLS and I was soo stressed. Lily was making me come to the library with her EVERY DAY. I mean I totally get that we need to be studying, but really? Every day? She's going just a bit overboard... Oh no. Here she comes, "Ready to study, study buddy?" I groaned, "Not really!" She eyed me, "Why? What have the Marauders done to you?" I scoffed, "I don't like studying 24/7, Lils, and they made school bearable." Lily rolled her eyes, "As a matter of fact we're studying roughly 12/7, thank you!" I said in the most sarcastic voice I could manage, "Wow, big difference." Lily narrowed her eyes at me, "Watch it, Alex." "I'm going to hang with the Marauders. Bye Lils!"

I started to walk away but Lily grabbed my arm and literally drug me to the library. I was yelling the entire time, "LILLIAN EVANS POTTER! PUT ME DOWN!" And she would yell back, "MY LAST NAME IS EVANS, NOT POTTER, AND IT NEVER WILL BE!" I rolled my eyes, "WHATEVER FUTURE POTTER!" She smacked me in the back of the head and flung me into a chair at the library, "Just shut it and study." Lily had just gotten a little mad at me and trust me when she's mad, she's scary, "Chill Lils!" I exclaimed. Exactly how I made it through 5 hours of sitting in library studying I'll never know. Yes, I know not to make Lily even madder when she's already mad. I'm not that stupid...

*****

Today was our OWLs and Lily was cramming in some last minute studying. I ditched her on this one! The Marauders and me were in the Common Room with Remus looking like he was about to have a panic attack. I'm worried about him sometimes, every month he gets really pale and moody. I'm really scared something's wrong with him. Soon the Head Boys and Girls came and got us to go take the OWLs. Ugh! We all walked to the Great Hall. Minnie, as we like to call her, was waiting for the Gryffindors to arrive. We're here! Minnie started giving us instructions, "Students. Today you are going to be taking your OWL exams. It's going to be a very, very long day of testing. Once you finish your first test, bring it to Professor Slughorn to receive the next one. Yes, you are taking all of your OWLS today. We're going to break for lunch around 12:30. The other years will be eating in their Common Rooms so there's no need to worry about them. You may begin."

We started and this was too easy! I finished my Potions OWL in an hour. I was halfway done with them all by the break for lunch. We weren't allowed to talk and Sirius and James looked like they were about to burst. I surpressed my giggles and ate quickly. I finished my OWLS at roughly the same time as Remus and we walked back to the Common Room together, "They weren't too hard, huh?" I chuckled, "Nah!" Remus laughed, "What do you want to do? Sirius and James were only about 3/4 of the way done with their OWLS." I thought for a second and it came to me, "We could go to the Black Lake?" Remus nodded, "Sounds good." So we did.

We walked to the lake and sat down under the Marauder's tree. All those OWLS wore me out. I rested my head on Remus' shoulder, "Night Rem. I'm sleepy." He chuckled, "I'll wake you up for dinner... Night Alex." And with that, I fell asleep.

*Remus' POV*

Alex layed her head on my shoulder. She was so adorable, "Night, Rem. I'm sleepy." I heard her say and I smiled. She worked hard on her OWLS, "I"ll wake you up for dinner... Night Alex." She fell asleep and soon shifted to where her head was in my lap. I didn't mind though. She was just so beautiful. I'm falling for her and I know it.


	9. Chapter 8

*Alex's POV*

It's been two weeks since we took those stupid OWLS and Lily is going crazy waiting for the results. I actually don't mind the waiting. We all know Sirius and James got Trolls in everything except Defense Against The Dark Arts, they probably got an Outstanding in that. Just kidding, they are actually really smart when they apply themselves. I think I got mostly Outstandings but you never know. Lily of course got all Outsandings but she won't believe me. Remus probably did very well too. I'm gonna go hang with my brother. I wrote a note and sent it to him using James' owl.

 _Severus,  
Meet me outside the Slytherin dungeons in 30 minutes.  
Love,  
Al_

I sent it off. While I waited the 30 minutes I went to talk to Remus. He was sitting in the Common Room, "Hey Remmy!" I said as I sat down on the couch beside him. "Oh. Hey Kay." I sighed, he seemed tired. He always is for a couple of days every month. I'm really worried about him, so I pointed it out, "Remus, you seem tired." He nodded, "Haven't been able to sleep lately." He had a long scar covering his face. I've always wondered where he got it, but I've never asked. I didn't want to pry into his business. I gently ran my finger along it and he smiled.

*Sirius' POV*

I walked into the Common Room and saw Alex sitting next to Remus. Jealousy filled me. I fancy her, but Remus does too. She would, of course, go for me. I mean come on. Who would like wolf-boy over me? I saw her run her finger along his scar. Maybe she does fancy him. I hate feelings, they confuse me so much.

*James' POV*

I walked in the Common Room and almost ran into Sirius. He was staring at Remus and Alex. She ran her finger over the scar on Remus' face. I saw Sirius shake with anger. I know Alex fancies Remus. She practically told me. Remus' love would last though. I wouldn't let Sirius touch her. Even if she isn't family or my sister he would get over her soon enough and then break her heart. Then me, Remus, and Sni - Severus would break his face, no matter how close me and Sirius are.

*Alex's POV*

I stood up, "Remus, I have to go meet my brother." He smiled slightly, "Bye Alex!" I got up and walked to the portrait hole, passing Sirius and James on the way, "Hey boys!" Simultaneously they replied, "Hey Al!" I walked out and went to the dungeons. I saw Malfoy. Oh, heck no. I turned around, I was just going to have to blow Severus off today. Somebody grabbed my shoulder. Lucius. "Hey, love." He greeted me. Love? That's weird, but I shrugged it off, "What do you want?" Lucius smiled creepily and stepped toward me, causing me to step back, "For you to be my girlfriend, Alexandria." I almost started laughing, I was so caught off guard, "No! Severus will be out here in a little while. I sent him a le-" I was cut off by Lucius waving a rolled up piece of parchment in my face, "Seems he didn't get the message."

I looked at Lucius like he was crazy, "What's gotten into you?" He took another step closer to me, "You. You're driving me crazy!" I was completely and utterly confused at this point, "What did I do?" Lucius looked me dead in the eyes, "Made me love you." My mouth dropped wide open. Lucius loved me? EW! I went to turn away, eager to get away from the awkward situation but he grabbed my wrist, "Come along, love." I shook my head, snatching my wrist out of his grasp and backing up, "No! I'm not your 'love'. You should go ask Narcissa out! She'd probably say yes!" He ignored me and came closer to me, causing me to back away until I hit the cool stone of the wall behind me, I was trapped. "Lucius! Stop! Let me go!" He came so close to my face, I could smell his breath, "I want you." I raised my hand to smack him away, but he caught it. He said and with that he kissed me, causing a tear to slip down my face.

*James' POV*

I was so bored! We need something to do, "Guys! Let's go prank Malfoy!" They all nodded in agreement, "Yeah!" We walked down to the dungeons and I saw Severus leaving. I think he'd probably know where Malfoy was. We've been nice to him since the whole incident with him and Alex, "Snape?" I called out to him. "Yes, Potter?" He answered, "Have you seen Malfoy?" He nodded, "Yeah, went around that corner, say, 10 minutes ago. Had a girl with him, I think. I saw long hair before they disappeared. Not sure who it was though. They're snogging, probably." Severus rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Snape." "No problem." Severus walked away and we headed in the direction Severus directed. I saw Malfoy, and he did have a girl with him. Who was it? Gross! He was snogging her! Who is that?!

*Remus' POV*

We walked around the corner and saw Lucius kissing some girl. NO! That's not any girl. That's Alex, "Guys! That's Alex!" I felt my heart shatter but I was filled with anger when I saw he had her pinned against the wall and that she was crying and trying to get out of his grip. She wasn't returning the kiss. I went up to Malfoy and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, yanking him off of Alex, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, MALFOY?" I let go of Malfoy and hurried to comfort a shaking and crying Alex. We watched as James beat the crap out of Malfoy with Sirius holding down his arms and Peter holding his legs. I sat down and held Alex. She wouldn't stop crying. Finally, Malfoy was unconscious and James, Sirius and Peter came over and hugged her too, "T-Thank y-y-you." She stammered. I looked into her grey bloodshot eyes, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Alex shook her head vigorously, poor thing, I was beyond angry. "Take the git Malfoy to the Hospital Wing and I'll take Alex to the Common Room." The guys looked at me shocked, yes, I called him a git! Get over it! I picked Alex up and carried her to the Common Room and into her dorm. Lily looked at me confused and worried when I walked in but I told her I'd explain later. I put Alex on her bed and she sniffed, smiling softly up at me, "Thank you, Remus." I shook my head, "Don't thank me. Without James suggesting we prank Malfoy and your brother saying where Malfoy was, we wouldn't have found you." She looked at me surprised, "Severus knew?" I shook my head again, "No, he barely saw the girl. He just saw Malfoy and someone going around the corner. Trust me, if he knew it was you he would've gone and gotten you." I kissed her forehead and walked out.


	10. Chapter 9

*Alex POV*

I'm still scared over what happened. I heard Severus almost killed Malfoy when James went and told him. The Marauders are very protective over me now. We walked to the Great Hall. Minnie said we were getting OWLS results today! I got my OWLS paper, and I got all Os except for in divination! Lily looked at me happily, "What did you get Alex?" I grinned, "All O's except for in Divination, you?" "All O's!" "You act like I should be surprised!" Remus nodded, "I got all Os except in Astronomy." Sirius chuckled, "I got an O in," and James joined in, "Defense Against the Dark Arts!" I laughed, "When don't you get an amazing grade in that?" James shook his head, "Never! I'm amazing at DADA!" I rolled my eyes, "Cocky today are we, Mr. Potter?" James merely smirked, knowing I was right. I shook my head.

We go home for summer break tomorrow. It's going to be GREAT! ... Not. Severus is being sent to our Grandmother (who hates me) for the summer. So, it's just going to be me and daddy dearest. I haven't told the guys about him because I may hate him for doing this to me, but he has a legit reason. I'm the reason my mum is dead. I stood up, "I'm going for a walk, guys. See you in class." I walked out of the Great Hall and bypassed running into Malfoy by hiding behind the three eyed witch statue. I then walked to the Black Lake and closed my eyes, thinking: How far will Dad go this time?


	11. Chapter 10

*Alex's POV*

Today, we were going home. Wonderful. I sighed and got dressed and walked out of my dorm with Lily. I ran into somebody. I looked up and it was Remus, "Hey Remmy!" He smiled, "Hey girls! I was just coing to see if you needed help packing.. Do you?" Lily shook her head, "No, we packed last night. Sirius and James need help don't they?" Remus grinned, "Well..." I shook my head, "Come on!" We all went and helped the boys finish packing. Sirius looked at me funny as I helped him and it bothered me a little. We dragged our trunks downstairs and loaded them onto the train and went to sit in the Marauder's compartment and there sat two fourth year Ravenclaws and I sighed, "You guys, this is the Marauder's compartment." The first Ravenclaw scoffed, obviously irritated, "It doesn't have your name on it!" James said in a cocky voice, "Ah! Yet, it does!" Sirius chimed in, "Come look, dear nerds." The Ravenclaws got up and Remus motioned to the plate to the side of the door with Marauders scrawled on it, "See?" Peter said. The Ravenclaws just stormed away.

"Thank gosh! I couldn't handle ANOTHER smart alec in this compartment," I fake coughed, "James and Sirius," and fake coughed again. James looked offended, "HEY!" Lily laughed, "You know it's true!" Sirius shrugged, "So!" I just shook my head. Boys.. I started thinking about Remus. I love the way he has the scar that spans across his face. I love his moodiness at certain times of the month. I love how he is super smart and still pranks. I sighed and leaned my head against the glass of the window and slipped into my dreamless nap.

************

I woke up to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes: Remus. I smiled and he spoke, "We're here!" "Yay!" I exclaimed, though I honestly wasn't excited. The more cheerful I acted, the less they would suspect. Sirius groaned, "I don't see what's so great about it!" I patted his shoulder, "Aw, don't worry Siri, maybe your mum will let up a bit!" Sirius sighed, "I bet your mum doesn't care about what house you're in." I breathed in heavily when Sirius talked about my mum. In case your wondering, I haven't told them about her yet, but now seems just as good as any, "Actually, I don't have a mum and haven't since I was 11." Sirius' eyes widened, "I'm so sorry Al! I didn't know!" I smiled a tad at him, "It's okay, there's no way you could've known." Next thing I know Remus was hugging me and I smiled a little. He always knew what to do to make me feel better about my problems, "It's okay guys. Really." James looked at me unsure, "You sure?" I nodded, "Absolutely." Peter sighed slightly and nodded, "Okay..."

We walked off the train and I dragged my trunk over to my dad. I turned and looked behind me and saw Remus staring. Butterflies filled my stomach and my heart started speeding up. I looked into his caramel eyes and waved. He blushed slightly and waved back, turning and stalking off with James, "Come along, dear." My dad said hugging me. He's nice to me in public. He took me to the car and roughly threw me inside. Good ole dad is back! Fun. I sat in the back quietly thinking.. and realized why I got butterflies when I saw Remus, why my heart sped up, why the smallest gesture or smile made me grin like an idiot and the answer isn't as simple as it sounds:

I'm in love with Remus John Lupin, and nothing else matters.


End file.
